Quick connect couplings have been designed with thermally sensitive pieces to separate automatically if the temperature reaches a predetermined minimum temperature. Disconnection of the fluid-carrying conduits triggers an interruption in the fluid flow path. The interruption of the fluid flow path halts the flow of fuel, such as LP gas, to the heat source.
Traditional LP gas valve connectors have used a P.O.L. nipple surrounded by a left hand nut. Generally, the nut threads into the outlet section of the cylinder valve with a 0.880" thread at 14 threads/inch.
LP gas valve connectors have included a heat sensitive nut to couple the nipple to the gas cylinder. In common usage, the heat sensitive nut is exposed to direct sunlight. This exposure to sunlight has caused the nut to soften unevenly causing the conduits to prematurely disconnect. Such softening of the nut has distorted the assembly and caused premature interruptions of the fluid flow path and even, in some cases, caused malfunction of the assembly.
Thus, a need existed to prevent direct exposure to sunlight of the heat sensitive material in the coupling. The present invention provides a thermally sensitive guide bushing positioned out of direct sunlight. The guide bushing is positioned between the nipple and a right hand coupling nut. The right hand nut couples the fluid carrying conduit to a cylinder valve. When the nut and cylinder valve are coupled the guide bushing extends into the chamber created by the coupled pieces. Thus, when the device is coupled, the heat sensitive material of the guide bushing is not exposed to direct sunlight. By preventing exposure to sunlight, the guide bushing softens to failure more uniformly allowing reliable disconnection.
One object of the present invention is to provide a better connector to overcome the disadvantages of the previous technology for a quick disconnect device for portable LP gas cylinders. The present invention provides a coupling that permits the quick connection to and disconnection from valves for barbecues with LP gas.